This invention relates to substituted 1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolin-2-(1H)-one cardiac stimulant agents which in general selectively increase the force of myocardial contraction without producing significant increases in heart rate. The compounds are useful in the curative or prophylactic treatment of cardiac conditions, in particular in the treatment of heart failure.